


the sugerplumfairy

by Snokoms



Category: Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, Original Work
Genre: Some blood and gore, fairytale, fairytale gone bad, you cant tell me everthing was all sunshine and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: find the original version herehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21806572i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms





	the sugerplumfairy

**Author's Note:**

> find the original version here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806572
> 
> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms

When a land is hidden in a  
Pebble  
And the pebble is guarded in a  
Safe

When he mouseking holds the  
Key  
And is guarded by living  
Stone

When the cottencandy is not sweet but  
Bitter  
And layers lace are ripped and  
Soaked

Which nutcracker is the prince is  
In-inseperable  
And his red jacket painted with  
Mouseblood

Will the owl make the effort to give the necklace to you  
Or has she given up before it even started


End file.
